Geography
The geography of the game is split into various locations or areas. Locations hold a variety of resources. In home locations there is a spawning generator that randomly creates certain types of objects on the maps, those being: weeds, grass, trees, bandits, and for Ladies unwieldy stones. Locations may change appearance according to seasons. The cardinal directions of location maps in-game (as seen e.g. on the Geo-Compass) have the north to the top-right side, east to the bottom-right, south to the bottom-left, and west to the top right; the map corners clockwise from the top are thus NW, NE, SE, SW. Geography typology Locations can be permanent locations which exist permanently, or temporary locations which are available temporarily, usually in conjunction with a timed event. There are home locations that can be freely accessed and used and which are connected to the main Storage inventory; they are switched-to usually via the Portals. There are travel locations which need to be traveled to via airship and whose resources need to be brought back home as travel finds to unpack. Travel locations are covered in fog/clouds which recedes as the player cuts their way through the resources, or unlocks areas. Location maps can be subdivided into smaller areas or territories that need to be unlocked before they can be accessed, e.g. through restoring a structure. Sublocations are secondary locations reached by a portal in another (travel) location. Dungeon-type locations are a kind of endlessly-repeating location. Usually to be found inside are resources, special event-connected things/items, a competition board that logs the progress of all players and awards a prize to the top competitors, and a portal structure to leave the map floor. Once the current map is left, a new similar map is loaded; this repeats forever. Access to previous maps is barred; the player can only move forward to new map floors. Travel structures drives the Airships.]] These structures enable travel to various locations: File:Portal.png|link=|'Portal' File:Portal to the zoo.png|link=|'Portal to the Zoo' File:Airship 1.png|link=|'Airship' File:Airship 2.png|link=|'Airship' File:Time machine.png|link=|'Time Machine' File:Magic stump.png|link=|'Magic Stump' File:Moon portal.png|link=|'Moon Portal' Locations The world map shows all locations, each labeled with its name and a flag standard. The main home location is marked with a house symbol ( ), other home locations that can be accessed by portal are maked with a portal symbol ( ). Travel locations that are accessible by airship are marked with an airship symbol ( ), while still-inaccessible locations are marked with a lock symbol ( ). Colonies that had their daily reward collected are marked with a check symbol ( ). The flags of home locations and colonies have a yellow border, active travel locations have a red border, and unopened locations' flags are greyed out. File:Map flag yellow.png|Home locations & colonies: yellow-bordered flag File:Map flag red.png|active Travel locations: red-bordered flag File:Map flag grey.png|Unopened locations: greyed-out flag File:Map icon home.png|Home location File:Map icon portal.png|accessed by portal File:Map icon airship.png|accessed by airship File:Map icon lock.png|locked File:Map icon checkmark.png|Colony reward collected Home locations Home locations locations can be freely accessed and share the Storage. They are usually switched-between by Portal. File:Location estate.png|link=|'Estate‎' (Lady) File:Location camp.png|link=|'Camp' (Knight) File:Location emptyland.png|link=|'Emptyland' File:Location dwarfville.png|link=|'Dwarfville' File:Location zoo.png|link=|'Zoo' Permanent travel locations Travel locations, also called the Faraway Lands in the story, are locations that require travel, usually by airship. Many travel locations have a main building, which is restorable and then functions as location storage and as a barter place. Travel finds, items and structures need to be transported between travel location and home location via the airship. Travel locations can be colonized when the requirements are met and made into a Colony. Location old lighthouse.png|link=Old Lighthouse (location)|'Old Lighthouse' Location enchanted forest.png|link=Enchanted Forest|'Enchanted Forest' Location lake of sorrow.png|link=Lake of Sorrow|'Lake of Sorrow' Location mountain valley.png|link=Mountain Valley|'Mountain Valley' Location blackwood.png|link=Blackwood|'Blackwood' Location battlefield.png|link=Battlefield|'Battlefield' Location swampland.png|link=Swampland|'Swampland' Location treasure island.png|link=Treasure Island|'Treasure Island' Location lava craters.png|link=Lava craters|'Lava craters' Location sunny savannah.png|link=Sunny Savannah|'Sunny Savannah' Location architect's manor.png|link=Architect's Manor|'Architect's Manor' Location abandoned park.png|link=Abandoned Park|'Abandoned Park' Eastern lands: Location lost city.png|link=Lost City|'Lost City' Location the way of the dragon.png|link=The Way of the Dragon|'The Way of the Dragon' Location ancient temple.png|link=Ancient Temple|'Ancient Temple' Pirate lands: Location abandoned lands.png|link=Abandoned Lands|'Abandoned Lands' Location ghost town.png|link=Ghost Town|'Ghost Town' Location ancient waterfall.png|link=Ancient Waterfall|'Ancient Waterfall' Location rebel harbor.png|link=Rebel Harbor|'Rebel Harbor' Northern Lands: Location blumburg.png|link=Blumburg|'Blumburg' Location monde-thierry.png|link=Monde-Thierry|'Monde-Thierry' Location magisterium campus.png|link=Magisterium Campus|'Magisterium Campus' Location northern coast.png|link=Northern Coast|'Northern Coast' Bathyscape lands: Location secret hideout.png|link=Secret Hideout|'Secret Hideout' Location signal source.png|link=Signal Source|'Signal Source' Location lost ships island.png|link=Lost Ships Island|'Lost Ships Island' Location atlantis.png|link=Atlantis|'Atlantis' Weather lands: Location weatherland.png|link=Weatherland|'Weatherland' Location synoptis.png|link=Synoptis|'Synoptis' Location winterfair.png|link=Winterfair|'Winterfair' Location sunfair.png|link=Sunfair|'Sunfair' Various: Location guardians of oblivion.png|link=Guardians of Oblivion|'Guardians of Oblivion' Location forbidden library.png|link=Forbidden Library|'Forbidden Library' Location merchant ship.png|link=Merchant Ship|'Merchant Ship' Location court intrigues.png|link=Court Intrigues|'Court Intrigues' Location magic duels.png|link=|'Magic Duels' Temporary locations Temporary locations are locations that are available for a limited amount of time. They are usually available during events, and become unavailable once the event is over. :For a list, see Temporary location. Notes See also *Natural resource *Category:Geography Category:Geography